Beside My Thoughts
by ChessurBandit
Summary: Diana moves into Wolf Lake from another Skin Walker society, she's another half-breed: She can't flip and she's mute. Her brothers fit in ingeniously and stir up toruble with the higher-uppers. ONESHOT


Beside My Thoughts I Lay

_Beside My Thoughts I Lay_

_Beside Your Being I Stand_

_Beside The World I Cower_

_Beside My Fear,_

_My Voice_

Chapter One:

Diana Dramen

Another stroke of the paintbrush had finished the beautiful mane. I was squealed with delight and clapped happily. I smiled and relaxed, rubbing my cheek with the back of my hand, only spreading the multitude of paint caked on my cheeks and forehead, but happily I had gotten rid of that god awful itch.

The pure black wolf stared at me: his black fur reflected the moon off of his back with snow flakes dappling his silk looking fur. He looked very proud standing beside a frozen stream, the full moon alighting everything. But one thing stood out was his golden, molten honey eyes. They held such caution and wariness but an air of mystery about th-

"HONEY! YOU FINISHED IT! YOU DID GREAT!" Oi, here come 'Mum'… I sighed and glanced at the bleach blonde running to me. She wasn't as bad as the others my dad had married. But she was just so… So… girlie. That's it.

"Wow!" She breathed, "He looks gorgeous! I am so proud of you!" She wrapped her long, skinny arms around me and squeezed.

I smiled and nodded, thanking her. I took out a fine paintbrush, dipping it into the red, signing: _Dana Dream. _At the bottom right corner. I never used my real name. But it was really close. Diana Dramen. But, whatever…

"Hmm, I got you some clothes. I hope they fit. Size 2 right? For jeans?"

I nodded. She stared at the painting, she smiled her eyes twinkling. "That is just so perfect. Are you going to send it in, too? Like the other?"

I thought for a second and stared at the painting. I shook my head, no.

"Kay, I wouldn't want to either. It's just so glorious! All right, I'll see you at dinner; the clothes are in your room. We have some things to discuss downstairs at dinner. Kay?" She smiled pecking my cheek and glided out and down the stairs. Yes, flee! This is my attic! MINE, GRRR! Eh, I couldn't help it. I hated it when she just walks in. Ger.… My territory.

I sighed and turned away. The painting still… It was strange; I still have this feeling… like it's watching me. I turned to look at it and I felt as though as it was going to jump out at me.

I sat down for dinner. My brothers stared at me… Why can't they just move out?! Ger…

Ben and Mickey were the twins; they were three years older than me, 19. Charlie was 20, I don't mind if he still lives with us, but Ben and Mick need to get out! Andrew was one year older than me, 17. He was kind of the lackey, always following after my older brothers.

I glared at them.

They rolled their eyes.

I growled.

They laughed.

I flung a pea at them.

They shout and fling stuff back.

I'm on my own and I throw more of the green veggies.

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF! ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN! DIANA, QUIT IT!" Dad the 'Alpha' roars at us. I sit smiling and looking innocently at my 'mom' and she glares at Dad.

"They started it, dear, remember. They made another one of her boyfriends run away." She pats his arm to get the point through.

I glower and nod at the annoying brothers.

Charlie though, sadly, he isn't so bad. He knows when I bring home a bad boyfriend. He scares him away. IF he is a good guy, he smiles, shakes his hand, and invites him to darts.

Though, the other brother's don't really care for my happiness. I'm literally drowning in loneliness, but how long can I hold my breath?

"He deserved it! Did see who he was?" Mick barked into laughter.

"I know, man!" Ben grinned and shoveled smashed potatoes into his mouth.

"A wanna-be Goth!" Andrew howled and gnawed on his T-bone steak.

He was a Goth, a nice one…

"I KNOW!" the three burst into laughter.

He was really nice, Travis Fanner…

"And his last name!" Another round of laughter from the three immature dorks and Charlie still says nothing.

"Not to mention, a pretty boy Goth!" Andrew coughed as he doubled over with laughter.

I pound my fist against the table so hard; it sends my plate of food tumbling to the ground. I stare at my brother they are forced to look away. I then look at Charlie, I glare scowling, showing how disappointed I am in him.

"Boys! That is enough, leave her alone." She glares. She's also the first mom to have done that. She's full of surprises…

I sigh sadly and slump. I stand.

"Wait, Diana, sit. We have news." Dad smiles.

"Actually, we have quite of few things to tell you." Selena smiles.

I frown and sit, apprehension eats at my empty knotting stomach.

"Selena's a wolf. She pregnant. And we're moving!"

I pale at the first, feel on the verge to purge at the second and scream in rage at the next.

No wonder she knew what perfume I liked, what guys I followed, what paint I used… Now I feel even more out of place. I stand and sigh, nod once and refill my plate hiding out in the kitchen.

I finished eating and sighed. I couldn't hide forever. I walked back out. The large dining room was a void of brothers which I was thankful for and walked to my dad.

"Wolf Lake, that's where we are going," I nodded and he walked away.

Selena looked like she had been crying, I felt guilty. I pointed to her belly and poked at my left wrist.

She smiled. "I'm about three months." She held her arms out waiting for a hug. I hugged her awkwardly, smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled, she truly was glowing. I waved and walked up stairs.

I really don't want to leave Lake Andes… I mean seriously, I grew up in this dinky town. The population was less than three hundred people and yet enough skin-walkers to make it a comfortable community. What I would be leaving behind here would scar me for the rest of my life. Wolf Lake, another Skin Walker town? I hope so.

I wish I could pack all my friends and stuff them in a box and take them with me.

I doubt I could make friends there; I had a tough time making them here. The problem was, I guess, was my genetics. My mother was human, my brothers' mother was an off and on fling. I couldn't shift, my brothers and my father could, and now I guess my new Mom can too, but I can't. I try, and I try, but no fur and no eye change, nothing.

I have one day of freedom to say my farewells to my friends and then the day after tomorrow is good bye South Dakota.

I took a long hot shower; I deserved it, changed into some heavy pajamas and slept a seriously fitful slumber.

Wolf Lake… My step-mother was pregnant. My brothers are wolves, my father is a wolf, my step-mother is a wolf and here I am… a void of all wolfiness… And with that thought I finally slipped into sleep.


End file.
